With the vast amount of development in visual technologies, capabilities of virtual reality and augmented reality systems have greatly improved. While visual technologies have improved, the placement of graphs within virtual or augmented environments (herein after “virtual environments”) often lacks geometric conformity. For example, many graphs displayed within a virtual environment may not accurately conform to a plane within the virtual environment. This may result in a graph appeared “pasted” instead of having a photorealistic appearance within the virtual environment. As such, the user experience with the virtual environment may be adversely impacted due to the unrealistic appearance of the augmented images.
Some current image processing systems may utilize a homography function to transform a graphic from a first view (e.g., orientation) to a second view. However, in many instances, the focal length of the camera used to record the image or video is not known. This presents a problem when applying the homography function (which may be a function of the focal length) to a graph in order to transform the graph for superimposing the graph into an image or a video frame. Some systems may use an arbitrary focal length, such as a width and/or height of the image or video frame, as the estimated focal length associated with the image or video frame. However, such an estimation often leads to non-conforming geometry of embedded graphs.